Tossed Into Marriage
by Infinite-Beyond-Words
Summary: About a girl who was "tossed into marriage" by her birth parents. She was being used by her husband as a "fake" wife, while she had to stay married to him. She fell in love with someone else and had his child. Hope you viewers enjoy it since it's new.
1. Chapter 1

Having gone through many relationships doesn't help make marriage any easier.

Coming from me probably wouldn't make you think the same, but it's just my opinion.

After coming to Tokyo my first time was crazy.

Only expecting to see my actual birth parents, but I'm thrown into an arranged marriage with a complete strange.

Well at least I knew that he's the president of a major company in the U.S. and that he's two years older than me. Pretty impressive.

Although I'd have preferred to know what the guy looked like before even getting married.

Guess not in this situation.

After having been stuck in Tokyo for more than a month, my wedding was already arranged and all I had to do was wear the dress.

Becoming married I never thought of, but when the day had actually come up; it suddenly hit me.

My birth parents turned out to be greedy bastards who tossed me into marriage in order to get money.

I never knew my life would turn out like that.

Remembering how I got my hair, dress, and make-up done made me cry.

Knowing that it wasn't my dream wedding hurt me. Not even an important day, but rather a matter of money exchange.

My life had changed once I got married, but my tears continued to fall knowing I'd never be able to marry the one I truly loved.

Having a ring put on my finger marking me as some else's property. Not being able to get out of the situation with knowing it'd affect my foster parents tremendously.

Letting my freedom go out the window knowing it would've probably been my only opportunity.

But knowing my family would be out of harms' way would be worth it, I thought.

Till I heard news that they were arrested for having possession of drugs, it finally hit me.

Though I had thought my family was better than that. All my family had been proving was that I knew nothing about them.

Leaving an even heavier weight over my shoulders knowing my life was a lie.

But ending up with no family comfort or support me, made me the saddest girl of all on my supposed "best day ever."

[Stood before the priest reading the vows my fiancés mother wrote]

"I vow to love and cherish you forever and ever. With my best intentions in mind, never choosing to leave you in the future, but to stay by your side till the end of forever," I had said aloud.

He had said, "I vow to cherish and never abuse your love. And to never choose to leave you, knowing my love for you will last for forever till deaths due us apart."

Were the only words I could remember of the so called, "Special Day."

After we had shared a kiss for our very first time, everything changed towards the worst.

Then on the radio a song, "She Will Be Loved", started playing while my current thoughts started playing through my mind.

Making me cry, as I thought about what I went through for my so called "loved ones."

Being "tossed into marriage" wasn't so fun as you can tell.

Even after my parents were gone, it didn't end the marriage arrangement sadly.

This left me to marry, Daniel Park.

Who's he you ask?

Sadly he's my husband.

After getting married he told me that we'd go on our honeymoon to Hawaii.

That never happened; because it turned out he was busy with "work."

I soon learned that I was simply being used as "fake" wife in order to make his parents happy.

While I stayed at home, he'd be playing around with other women.

After discovering the truth about him, I decided to find my own man while he looked for his own women.

But why would he marry me?

Why can't we divorce if it's obvious that we don't like each other?

I just never liked the thought of being forced into this position when we were just using one other basically.

But as I grew to know the home in which we lived in, I started to like it and grow attached to it.

I would clean it to my best ability, I would cherish it as much as possible because I wouldn't know if it'd be the last time I see it in my life time.

While cleaning I'd find some undergarments under my husband's bed being fully aware that it's not his underwear or mine.

Good thing I just left them laying there, so it'd finally hit him that he should do a little cleaning if he planned on bring another girl.

I swore I'd never sleep with a man like "that."

And I kept to that promise. Instead, as we continued living together acting as strangers.

I met someone one day as I was carrying grocery bags to my car in the parking lot.

His name was Charlie McCain, the love of my life.

The kindest, sweetest, smartest, strongest man I grew to love and cherish.

While my husband was away we'd be at my house and have dates and explore the world while my husband was on business trips.

Daniel didn't deserve me, and I didn't deserve him. I think Daniel knew we didn't match as a couple.

And he knew I brought Charlie over because I wouldn't hide my feelings about him.

On the bright side, I had gotten pregnant with Charlie's son, my new born life.

But before Anthony was born, Charlie was killed in a hit and run incident.

It had torn me apart knowing the father of my child was gone.

The only father figure my son had had was Daniel.

The worst man I'd ever been with.

But he made Anthony happy, and was by my side when he was born.

But Charlie must've been right there next to me when his son was born.

The pain wasn't as hard as knowing Charlie couldn't be there to hold his son in his arms.

Tears had "broken" out of my eyes as I held my son for the very first time.

Daniel had arranged for him to study abroad, and to be the heir to his company.

I was against it, but he wouldn't hear me and told his men to take Anthony to California to begin his studies.

I never even got to be with Anthony for his 5th birthday and from then on.

Daniel had sucked the life out of me when he took my baby away from me.

But he didn't stop right there.

He did much worse after my son was out of the picture.

Stay tuned for more chapters, if I can learn to do that. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Anthony was gone, Daniel had decided to file for divorce without letting me know about it. So while I was at home cleaning and feeding him, the paper work was being processed until I finally got a letter in the mail telling me I was now a divorced woman.

When the letter was in my hands, I crumpled it into a ball and rushed over to Daniel sitting in the kitchen and threw it to his face.

It angered me that he was the one to file the divorce instead of me being the one to move in first.

I had shouted at him for screwing me over like a wretch when I didn't deserve to be treated so lowly.

But all he had said was for me to pack my things up and leave the house permanently.

I had no say or else he'd call the police on me and have me put in jail. I couldn't let myself get out of control or else I'd never be able to see my son for years.

It was already hard enough knowing he wasn't in my arms right now.

As Daniel had a grim smile on his face, I just shouted at him, "Fine! Do what you want you…"

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," was all he said before I had turned around and started walking towards my room to pack my things up for a bumpy road ahead.

"I hate him so much!" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my suitcases and packed my things inside.

But as I was packing, "I really wish you wouldn't act like such a pathetic woman over this," he said before he stepped inside and pulled my wrist towards his chest. "You should've listened to me and not to that other bastard whose child you bore!" he shouted in my ear, but I wasn't staring back.

As he shouted though, I noticed he was starting to tighten his grip around my wrist and it started to ache and go numb.

"Please let go of my wrist now," I asked calmly but he refused to.

"You told me to leave, and that's exactly what I was doing so why aren't you letting me go Daniel…" I asked. This time I turned to face him, and his expression was one of sadness.

"Why do you look so sad Daniel, I thought this was what you wanted?" I said but he still stayed quiet, and looked away from my face, and stared at the window.

I was beginning to get irritated from his little game, and was about to struggle against him again before he mumbled, "Why couldn't Anthony have been my child? Why do you hate me so much, when I didn't do anything wrong to you…"

This ticked me off big time, "You were always fooling around with whores while I stayed home alone everyday waiting for you to come back! I tried being a good wife to you but you never even once told me you cared or loved me and you acted like a stranger even when you were home!" I shouted at him, "I'm tired of the way you act and the reason Anthony isn't your son is because I had him with the person I fell in love with and not with you! You even took him away from me when he could be with us right now! I thought even you would have a heart to keep him here instead of abroad but no you're just one sick bastard and that's why I hate you!"

Tears had escaped, but the stress was just too much for me to handle.

All I could do was cry while he stared at me.

"Look all you want because I just don't care anymore especially since you won't see this face any longer," I whispered to him while staring at the ground.

"I never thought you loved or cared about me either that's why I was always out. I thought you were another woman who just wanted my money and not my love. I'm sorry. I'm truly deeply sorry for what I've done…" He said as he kneeled down to my level and lifted my chin up to get a good view of him.

He gazed into my eyes and mumbled, "I'm lonely without you, and that's the honest truth."

"Every time you were home, I felt happy hearing you say "Welcome home" and cooking for me. It made me angry that you met someone else and even had his child. It wasn't fair that he had a better chance than I ever had with you. I never meant for him to…" He stopped talking and went silent.

But I caught onto what he said, "What do you mean you never meant for him to what to die?"

He avoided looking straight at me and stayed quiet.

Everything finally clicked together.

"You had him killed" I whispered. "You're probably the only person who would've held a grudge against him, you knew I was pregnant, and you knew I loved him."

He looked at me in horror. I suddenly got up and pushed him away from me. I ran for the door but he pulled my hand and threw me to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere you hear me!" He shouted at me while I tried pushing him off but he held me hands down and was on top of me so my legs wouldn't be able to help me.

"Let me go Daniel!" I screamed, but he suddenly covered my mouth with his.

And he began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck before he bit down onto my skin.

I screamed but he wouldn't let go until I quieted and listened to him.

I only listened till I met my limit. I wouldn't listen so he slapped me, but I still wouldn't budge.

I screamed again and this time it took him by surprise so I had a chance and I punched him in the face which distracted him.

I got off the bed and ran as hard as I could to the door but stopped momentarily to grab Anthony's photo and ran down stairs.

"Get back here!" Daniel shouted, but I was already closing the door before I could hear what else he had to say.

I decided to run until I reached a café that was packed with people so he wouldn't find me. It was a good distance away that his men would take a while to drive down here.

But once I stepped into the café, it really was super crowded with people ordering so I decided to go to the very back and make a phone call to a hotel that I remembered seeing when Daniel and me first moved here that was near the airport. Thankfully I remembered the number and made a reservation for a room and called for a taxi to pick me up.

Before I had left the house I made sure to have some cash in my pockets before leaving or else I would've never been able to escape from Daniel's clutches.

Thankfully the taxi arrived about 10 minutes later, so I was on my way to the hotel, while on the road I saw the ocean close by and it looked beautiful with the sun setting.

While gazing at the colorful clouds, we were almost close to the hotel by now and once we finally arrived I paid the driver and stepped out.

The cold breeze smothered me, I forgot to bring a sweater, and filled me with goose bumps.

I jogged into the hotel lobby and checked in.

A bell boy was assigned to me and led me to my room in the 3rd floor. He introduced himself as Mikael Switzer, he looked around 6 feet tall and had a good build. Light brown wavy hair, tied back, and gorgeous brown eyes.

I love the weird feeling you get when an elevator goes up, it makes me ticklish.

Once Mikael led me to the door of my room he said, "If you need any assistance please call me on speed dial on the phone." He bowed before he walked away.

"Thank you very much " I said aloud so he'd hear me.

He merely waved his hand before disappearing into the elevator.

"Finally peace…" I mumbled as I opened the door and found a comfy bed in plain sight.

I took off my shoes before I lay down on the bed and hugged a pillow for comfort.

In a muffled tone I said, "Today's been such a long day."

Then a knock was at the door. I straightened up before I walked over and looked into the little hole in the door to check who it was.

I gasped silently to myself when I saw Daniel standing right there with his men beside him wearing black and gray. The door was the only thing standing in our way.

Quickly I decided to change the sound of my voice into a deep one so he'd think it was someone else.

"Who is it?" I questioned him.

He replied saying, "I know you're in there Alexis. Get out this minute."

"Sir I assure you there is no Alexis here, now leave before I call for assistance" I attempted to threaten him.

"Fine, have it your way Alexis, since you won't come out I'll come in." Daniel replied.

I felt a cold chill go down my spine and decided to back up against the wall and try to hide in the bathroom. I hid myself under the sink part, but I suddenly heard something break on the door and heard footsteps coming in.

Instantly I knew I was a goner.

"So much for peace…" I thought.

"Where the heck did she go? Find her now!" Daniel commanded his men.

"Have you checked under the sink?" another guy asked.

As I closed my eyes tightly knowing I'd be found, it still surprised me when the little doors opened up letting light come in instantly.

"Boss we found her" said the guy with short brown hair as he pulled me out by my arm.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I yelled at him as I tried to kick him but failed miserably.

I only caught a glimpse of Daniel's grim smile before he said, "Take her to the car."

"No!" I shouted at him, "Why don't you leave me alone!"

Suddenly being dragged backwards by his men, I noticed Daniel motioned them to stop.

"Crap" I thought. As soon as he walked up to my face, he suddenly slapped me right across my face.

"Just shut up!" He angrily spoke to me.

"Not until you tell me why you won't leave me alone…" I mumbled back at him as he stared down at me.

He chuckled before he used his hand to tilt my chin up, "How 'bout I show you rather than tell you…"

Suddenly it all clicked so I quickly said, "Never mind I'll just go along."

"Much better, but not good enough of a response," He said before he told his men to continue to take me to the car.

Once he noticed people would call the cops if they saw this situation he decided to hold my hand along with his men walking around us to the car.

But as soon as I stepped inside the car, Daniel automatically locked the doors and cuffed my hands and ankles to the seat in the middle row with black tinted windows surrounding us.

"No!" I screamed before he pressed his lips against mine. I bit him before he could continue to hold me back but he hit me again.

"You better listen or something bad can happen to Anthony," he threatened me.

I suddenly said, "How could you bring yourself to do something to Anthony when you're like his father."

"It's simple. He's not mine," Daniel said with a cold tone.

Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my shoulder and ripped one of my straps off; he popped the buttons off my shirt. In a muffled tone I tried to scream but he wouldn't budge.

Slowly my clothes were beginning to pile up on the floor of the car. With our bodies radiating heat, I didn't feel cold but the pain was still there. I felt so ashamed of myself for letting this get so out of hand. I wished Charlie was still beside me, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

Eventually Daniel grew tired of me and finally left me alone to change before going on the road to his house.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked me while on the car ride back.

I only groaned, "Obviously."

"Well you shouldn't have been so stupid enough to annoy me."

"I blame you first. That's that."

"Whatever, you just better prepare yourself for when we get home."

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't have actually thought we'd stop right there. We're going to pick up where we left off back at the hotel. Just be ready." He said without looking at me.

"You know, you're such an A-Hole" I mumbled. He chuckled.


End file.
